Home Alone
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: After entering into an empty Taylor household, Max and Meena find out they're home along for the day. How will they spend it? Read to see. Summaries are not my strong suit.


_**Me: Hello my dinos, sorry about the absence. I've beaten MK 11 on Story mode, got myself a new computer, and have made some art on Amino. But at least I have a new Royalshipping one-shot here for you, so hopefully this'll make it up to you. So, here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King. :(**_

Entering through the sliding glass door, Man and Meena have arrived at Max's house. "Mom! Dad! I'm home, and I brought a guest." Max calls out.

But no one replies.

"Um, Mom? Dad?" He calls out again as Chomp and Sky roam around. The two begin to look for clues as to why his parents are gone. They approach the dining table when Meena spots a letter.

"Max." She says, picking up the letter, "I found something." Max takes the letter and begins to read the letter

'_Dear Max,_

_Your mother and I are out for this years lasso contest and won't be back until later tonight. Now your mother and I have talked things over and believe you can fend for yourself for a while, we both trust you. Just remember, don't eat too much and don't destroy the house._

_Love, Dad~'_

"Well, looks like I'm on my own for the rest of the day." Max says before hatching an idea, "Hey Meena, maybe you can spend the night here with me?"

Meena blushes, but tells her boyfriend, "Max I'd love to, but I'm sure your parents don't want anyone else home while they're away."

"Don't say I can't have anyone else over." Max says double-checking the letter, "But come on Meena, we never get to spend time together alone in our homes. This is our only chance." Meena thought things over, she didn't want to get in trouble or have Max in trouble either, but they both never get the privacy either at home whether it'd be parents or servants. Meena then agrees, "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Yes!" Max pumps his fist in the air.

"So...what do you want to do?" Meena asks her boyfriend.

Max curls a finger and places it on his chin as he thinks. "We could watch TV, play with our dinosaurs, anything you'd like to do."

"Well...there's this certain game Rex told me, it's one where you fight using different characters." Meena said.

Max nods, "Yeah, I know what you're talking about. Slam Brothers is one of my favorite games, let's play!"

As Meena takes a seat on the couch, Max starts up the video game console and brings up the main screen for the game. He then hands his girlfriend a controler before sitting down next to Meena. "I must warn you Meena, no one can beat me at this game." Max forewarns as he chooses his character, a man with a red shirt and blue jeans.

Meena looks through the characters and his having a hard time deciding. "Hmm...so many characters to choose from." She said, "Um...I'll pick this one." Meena then selects her character, a woman wearing a blue dress with a star creature. Max thought how he'd be able to beat his girlfriend, but he'll go easy on her until she gets the hang of it.

"Alright, so we'll just do three lives each and be on the easiest arena.." Max explained as he starts up the match, "Ready, Meena?"

She nods back, "Yes I am."

'_3...2...1…'_

* * *

'_The winner is...Meena!'_

"HOW DO YOU KEEP BEATING ME?!"

Max was frustrated and baffled at the fact that Meena, who's never played video games, has beaten him fifteen times in a row. She shrugs and smiles innocently, "Luck must be on my side today."

Max iratably sighs before checking the time to see it was getting close to dinner time. "It's almost dinner time, anything you'd like to have Meena?" He asks.

"Anything sounds good to me. Would you like me to cook?" She asks.

"I can cook for the both of us." Max offers, "I know how to cook a few things, my mom showed me how to."

"You sure?"

"Of course! You can just relax." Max gives Meena a thumbs up while smiling brightly. He then heads into the kitchen and scrummages for a pot. Chomp and Sky come up to him and help him look. He chuckles, "I see I've got some helpers."

Chomp pulls out and pan, "Yap yap (_Is this it_)?"

"Not that one, Chomp. But good guess."

"Raawr (_Is this it_)?", Sky pulls out the pot Max was looking for. While taking it, he pets both Chomp and Sky on their heads saying, "That's it. Thank you two for the help." He closes the cupboard and begins to fill the pot with water before setting it on the stovetop. While waiting for the water to boil, Max goes to the pantry and pulls out a couple of packages. "I think she'll like this." He said.

All while Max was making dinner, Meena was playing with Chomp and Sky on the couch. "Dinner's ready!" Max calls out. She then puts the dinosaurs next to her and tells them, "Time for dinner." As they walk towards the dining table, Max pours dog food into Chomp's bowl and a spare bowl for Sky.

Meena takes a seat at the table. "What did you make for us tonight?" She ask. Max comes to the table with some milk and their food, he gives one bowl to his girlfriend and sets his down at his spot across Meena. She sees Max has made some sort of noodles, though Max's food looked a bit darker than hers. "I hope you don't mind having ramen." Max said.

"I don't." Menna replies, "But why are your noodles a bit darker? Was it burnt?"

Max shook his head, "No, I just added beef flavoring to mine. Yours is just plain, I didn't know if you'd like the flavors it comes in."

"It's not a problem, Max. I prefer to have plain noodles anyways." She assures. The two begin to dig into their food. After her first bite, Meena says, "I forgot how good ramen tasted. My parents never let me have this, they it's 'poor people food'."

"Well, your parents don't know what they're missing." The two laugh before continuing to eat their dinner.

After finishing their dinner, Max takes the bowls and cups to the sink to wash them while Meena heads to the bathroom to wash up. Max turns on the water and begins to scrub the bowls and cups. He places them onto a rack to dry before Max washes his hand.

After drying them up, Meena enters the room. She says, "Thanks again Max for the meal, I really appreciate it." She pecked his cheek while Max smiles, "Anytime."

"So, what now?" Meena asks.

Max hummed through his lips as he looks around the living room. He looks at the TV and suggests, "We can watch TV, maybe even a movie?"

"Sounds great." Meena said, "Is it alright if I pick out a movie."

Max nods, "Knock yourself out." Meena head over to the collection of movies and searches for a good movie to watch tonight. She then stumbles upon one movie that looks interesting, a princess dancing with a beast in regal clothes. "Excuse me, Max. May we watch this movie?" She asks, holding up the case.

"Oh yeah, that movie!" Max says, "I remember watching that movie a lot when I was younger. I'd play it nonstop almost everyday, kinda drove my parents crazy back then." Meena giggles while hearing about Max's childhood. "Sounds like your childhood was exciting."

"It was, and watching this movie will show you how." Max told her. He heads for the DVD player and is handed the disc case. Meena takes a seat on the couch and wait patiently for her boyfriend to get everything ready. "Alright, good to go." He said while grabbing the DVD remote. Max turns off the light and heads for the couch. He asks Meena, "Want any snacks while we watch the movie?"

"I think I'll be fine, but thank you." Meena said, sweetly. Max nods before taking a seat next to her, then Meena leans close to Max as he starts up the movie. Sky and Chomp snuggle up on the couch to watch the movie with their friends.

* * *

About 10:30 at night, the front door opens to reveal Aki and Dr. Taylor are back from the contest while Dr. Taylor is carrying in a lasso trophy. "I still can't believe it Spike, first place." Aki said.

"I know." He replies, "Can't wait to tell Max about this in the morning, he'll be so surprised. I bet he's up in his room, I'll have to be quiet when going up." As Dr. Taylor heads for the stairs, Aki looks into the living room with a surprised look at first but quickly changes into a smile.

She giggles "Spike."

"What?...Oh."

The parents see Max and Meena asleep on the couch as the TV displays the movie credits. The two parents tip toe over and gaze upon the sleeping teens. "I think we should leave them be." Aki says to Spike, "You can take your trophy up and start getting ready for bed." Dr. Taylor nods as he heads up the stairs. Aki grabs a blanket from the linen closet and covers Max and Meena up. She takes her son's visor off, kisses his temple and whispers, "Sweet dreams, Max." Aki tip toes out of the living room and upstairs for the night.

**_Me: Well I'm satisfied, how about you? Soon will be the next chapter for the Twin Adventures. Until then, CarnotaurusMan out! :)_**


End file.
